


Kisses and Hugs

by Angelscythe



Series: Commission [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Caring, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Lauriam passes his time behind the screens, searching desperately for his sister. Brain worries more and more about his health. This time, he would make sure he will stop working too much. And if he had to convince him with kisses and hugs, he is in!
Relationships: Brain/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Commission [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224488
Kudos: 5





	Kisses and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LicoriceRoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicoriceRoll/gifts).



> This story has been ordered by the sweet @LicoriceRoll (check her art on twitter!!)! You can too order something passing by my @_Angelscythe_ if you want to!!!

Everyone could understand why Lauriam was always in front of his computers, not talking to anyone, barely eating and drinking. And still, you had to actually bring him food and water. You have to make him move away from the screens so he would take a little walk, and more.

Everyone could understand.

Brain could understand, more than the others.

They used to talk so much.

Though, he remembered it was always more or less around those screens. Was it a fact or just the effect of his imagination, in the end? Did they really have their first kiss in front of screens or they were haunting him?

Hard to know.

But yet, he could understand.

The problem was that… with time, it became worse and worse. Lauriam stopped leaving the tower, skipped meeting sometimes. At the beginning, he said it was okay. They could forgive, because they knew why. They understood.

He understood.

But now…

Brain loved him with all his heart but it wasn’t a question of jealousy. He didn’t care if those screens had more places in Lauriam’s heart than him. Hell, he knew why he passed his time there and he was really fine with Lauriam being obsessed with the idea of finding back his sister. He didn’t care much that most of his walk was accompanied by Erlena. He trusted him, he loved him.

His real concerns popped out because all of this was starting to be dangerous.

When was the last time Lauriam slept exactly? When did he start to bring him coffee instead of water?

Well, Skuld said it was pretty much the same, in the end.

He didn’t approve.

But mostly because the worries were climbing within him. Of course, for everyone, he seemed to be perfectly fine, cool and all.

But inside…

“He yawned for the fourth time!”

Brain’s train of thought was violently hit by the little voice of his Chirithy. He looked down and smiled slightly.

“Thank you.”

He adjusted the hat on the round head and got up.

It was the time!

Brain crossed the distance keeping him apart from Lauriam. He had made this trip so many times. But this time? He would leave with Lauriam or he would stay in front of those screens as well!

When he arrived in the room, filled with blue light, his Dream Eater following him, he approached Lauriam. And had to hold back a yawn because Lauriam just had his fifth.

“Tired?” he asked.

“Never. I have to find her back… She is somewhere…”

“Well, perfect, now I don’t know if you think I said ‘tired of searching her’ or ‘tired, an adjective of exhausted’, perfect! You got me there!”

Lauriam didn’t even react.

If Brain had known how to shut down the computer, you could be sure he would have done it in a second and so, at least, Lauriam would have looked at him. But he was still looking at his screens.

“Lauriam…”

“One minute,” he replied, his fingers swirling on the key as if he was a pianist creating the sweetest melody.

But for Brain, it was the worst melody ever…

“Come on, you have to stop working that much, Lauriam.”

“I have to…”

“You are tired. Soon, you won’t be able to do anything, at all. It is really what you want? Or do you want to find her back in the price of your own life? Think at what will happen for her if you die just after finding her back?”

Brain’s tone was stricter. The kind of tone he could have to bring back order in the meetings.

Lauriam watched him, for the first time since the start of the discussion… perhaps for the first time since days. Weeks?

Was it still even his lover who talked there?

“Very well,” he sighed.

Brain was relieved. He moved his arms toward him. Lauriam grabbed his hand. Brain helped him to get up and he passed his arms around him, as if he was about to make him cross the threshold of their house…

Well…

That wasn’t that far away from his plans, to be fair!

“What are you doing?”

“Bringing you back to the sanity,” Brain smiled.

He called his Chirithy, who was trying to search how to save everything on the computer, and walked back to his own house. Lauriam did not have enough strength to protest and he just passed his arms around Brain’s shoulders.

“If I became too heavy…” Lauriam started.

“What?” Brain stopped, before his boyfriend could only say “throw me on the floor”. “Are you eating while I carry you away? Because you’re light as a feather!”

Lauriam smiled. Half-in love, half-cocky.

“So you really will be able to carry me the whole way?”

“Of course, I will do!”

“Now that’s entertaining. I’m watching,” Lauriam teased.

Brain smiled at him. And knew this would be quite a challenge. He wasn’t weak but Lauriam was pretty muscular and you couldn’t carry him away just like that with his arms as thin as spaghetti.

Lauriam pressed a kiss on his cheek.

He couldn’t know it, or did he perfectly know it?, but this only gave strength to Brain.

He walked toward his own, holding him tight.

Not to disturb him, Lauriam did his best not to move too much. But when you kept yawning and were polite enough to hide it, you have to wiggle a little. At least to hide his yawns in the hollow of his elbow.

In the end, helped by Lauriam’s smile, his embrace, and, especially, the fact he didn’t want to be ridiculed in front of him, Brain arrived at his home. And he even dared bring Lauriam to his bedroom. Though, he crashed on the mattress with him, making the bed whine and laugh Lauriam.

“You can say I’m doing too much,” he mocked.

But it was with softness. He tugged him in a soft hug, while the Chirithy was closing the door Brain had left open. Wide open.

“I’m not doing too much,” Brain protested between two heavy breaths.

“You do. You try to impress me too much.” Lauriam pressed a kiss on his forehead, pressing his cheek against his. “You don’t need to…”

“Because ‘you’re already mine’?” Brain wondered. “I’m making all the efforts to help you to blossom even more,” he defended. “You’re a pretty flower but you could be even prettier.”

“Don’t worry. My gardener is really taking care of me,” Lauriam swore. “He gives me a lot of water and everything I need to.”

“You sure?” Brain asked.

He wanted to do so much more for him, hugging him as well. Lauriam moved his head to press it against his heart, listening to it, beating in such a soft melody. He didn’t realize how much he loved it. And yet… it was so beautiful… This, his laugh, his smile… his voice. That could push away every of his worries.

“Of course, I’m sure…” He looked up. And couldn’t help smiling when he felt Brain’s fingers in his hair. “Will you stay?”

“Forever? Yes!”

Lauriam smiled. “Now, you can’t take it back.” He moved up a little just to kiss him, feeling his arms tightening around him. “But I mean while I fall asleep.”

“That’s included in the forever pack so, yes.” He kissed his nose, pressing his forehead against his. “I love seeing you asleep. Serene, for once.”

“Strange… I feel serene around you.”

“And yet, you’re not dreaming.”

“Or perhaps,” Lauriam replied. “Because you just look like the man of my dreams.”

Brain wanted to fight against his blush to look cool but he just started to blush and the words he tried to say looking like an inconsistent mush. Lauriam couldn’t help but laugh and kissed him again.

“I love you too,” he said.


End file.
